


(Beyond) Redemption

by Nardole



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Brotherly Bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hanzo Needs a Helping Hand, Hanzo needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Nightmares, Overwatch is in the past, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, These boys are settled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nardole/pseuds/Nardole
Summary: The metallic tang of blood cut through the air: filling his lungs and blistering his airway until he was kneeling in front of the source of this acrid stench.He had been here before.Relived this fateful moment countless times, as if it was the first. The elements that were offending each of Hanzo’s senses were too real to be anything less than reality.





	(Beyond) Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm no stranger to creative writing, but this is my first time uploading any fanfiction. I dreamt about this story, funnily enough. I hope you enjoy this fic, I won't give too much away but I know where this is going. ;) I really love McHanzo, I can't wait to explore this complex relationship whilst touching on some issues and developing those characters to the max! 
> 
> The first chapter is all from Hanzo's point of view. It might be a little disjointed and vague to read, as I have tried to portray the negative emotions and confusion being felt. Not all chapters will be this weird, I promise. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading.

_The metallic tang of blood cut through the air: filling his lungs and blistering his airway until he was kneeling in front of the source of this acrid stench._

 

_He had been here before._

  
_Relived this fateful moment countless times, as if it was the first. The elements that were offending each of Hanzo’s senses were too real to be anything less than reality. The heat of the sun on his exposed shoulder, promising to scorch the flesh as punishment for his actions. The cries of pain that somehow seemed miles away, as a faint buzzing disassociated him from the task at hand. The sight of his katana, slicing away whilst coating itself liberally in the glistening crimson liquid. It was almost peaceful, to watch it dance around and fall from the edge of his blade, marking the speckled concrete with a slow **drip... drip... drip**. _

  
_And that **smell**. _

  
_The smell Hanzo will never be able to forget, the pungency that will always creep up and rear it’s ugly head when the man least expects it._

  
_The smell of his baby brother. Shimada Genji._

  
_It is at this realisation that everything crushes into Hanzo like a cruel punch to his abdomen, winding him. The blood-curdling screams deafen him all at once, alongside the unrelenting stench, the heat and the sight below him._

  
_The glassy, fearful eyes of his closest friend. The boy he fought to protect over the years, choking on a gurgle of blood, slipping away under his wrath. Locks of green hair, full of joy and life were stained red before his eyes; the hands of the guilty party being marked in a similar fashion. Red, everywhere he looked. **Red**. Shame overwhelmed the elder Shimada as the intense gaze of his brother bore deep into his soul, splintering any fraction of worth the man once held. _

  
_“Please, Hanzo. Make it quick.”_

  
_“_ GENJI!"

* * *

 

  
The body of Shimada Genji had disappeared. The unfamiliar room Hanzo found himself in was pitch black and absolutely silent; a stark contrast to the blazing sun of Hanamura and the screams invading his ears. Nevertheless, the unpleasant smell lingered, inflicting a wave of nausea through the archers body. Hanzo scrambled onto his front, pushing away the constricting covers (he was in a bed?) until he was free. Anxiety was overwhelming him by now, rising up his throat and blurring his vision. The blood continued to trickle over his hands in a steady stream, the acrid stench that could never be forgotten offending his senses. Despite Hanzo's frantic attempts to wipe his hands clean, on the sheets, his clothes, even his own hair (forgetting how unsanitary that was), the stomach churning liquid still clung to him, soaking his shaking hands. The room became a blur. When had his breathing become so laboured? No matter. The elder Shimada knew he had to find Genji, perhaps he could still save him.

 

Whilst calling out his name and looking around the room, Hanzo realised his fatal error. How stupid he must have been, too careless and overwhelmed by unnecessary emotion to spot the intruder behind him. At this revelation, Hanzo stiffened, a feeble attempt to control his breathing. However this effort was in vain, the need to find his brother before it was too late overtaking his sense of judgement. Without thinking, Hanzo turned to the figure behind him, letting out a growl. “Where is Genji? What have you done with him? I demand that you tell me.” A wild flurry of Japanese fell from his lips, eliciting only a confused, somewhat scared response from the other man. Hanzo couldn’t understand anything he was saying in response, too flustered to think about what appeared to be the English language. “You fool, tell me where my brother is. You’re hiding him from me, idiot! He’s going to die and I will be at fault.” An uncomfortable silence filled the foreign room, broken only by the shallow, rasping breaths Hanzo was desperately trying to maintain.

 

The panicked man took this opportunity of quiet to take in his surroundings, calculate the dangers to determine how he had found himself in such an unknown place. It was certainly a bedroom, clearly deciphered by the feel of the soft linen sheets under his bare thighs. His prosthetics were stood by the side of the bed, his side... instantly making Hanzo feel exposed in front of this stranger. The eyes of which were burning into him, from the intense gaze that could not be ignored; it was far too prominent in his peripheral vision. Hanzo could not sustain this overstimulation any further, it was clouding his judgement! The one thing that mattered was Genji. How could he forget for even a minute moment. 

 

Things had gone from bad to worse. The stranger with the husky voice tried to caress his cheek, unbeknownst to him. The light brush of his calloused finger felt white hot, like a bolt of electricity had struck him. It caused Hanzo to scream out, crawling backwards to the foot of the bed in an attempt to get as far away from the other man as possible. Gone was the strong warrior, powerful archer and all round feared human being. The heir to the Shimada Clan had been reduced to a shivering mess, wide eyed and calling out the name of his brother until his voice grew hoarse. Fingernails dragged down his own arm in an attempt to take back control, something the elder man thrived on. It was too late, Hanzo could feel it deep inside his stomach, twisting at his insides. Genji was gone this time, he didn’t do enough to save him. It was all his fault. Pride completely diminished, Hanzo did nothing to stop the tears from falling. He had nothing left for him in this life, who would care if he let his guard down. Throughout this debacle, the dragons under his skin remained utterly still- detached from the situation.

 

It seems they had given up on him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon ;)


End file.
